Facets of the Spider and Butterfly
by pippa-pie
Summary: From WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Themes Challenge. For all sad words of tongue and pen, the saddest are these, 'It might have been'. The love that lasts the longest is the love that can never be. Ruka x Lucciano, Giftshipping. UPDATE, READ A/N.


**Title: **Facets of the Spider and Butterfly

**Summary: **Inspired byWaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Themes. For all sad words of tongue and pen, the saddest are these, 'It might have been'. The love that lasts the longest is the love that can never be. Ruka x Lucciano. UPDATE, READ A/N.

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds.

**Author's Note/Explanation: **I realize now when I started_ Facets _I should have chosen a subject that gave me more room to write new ficlets…so I decided to condense and end _Facets _here. Thanks to all who reviewed! Sometime this month I may start my redo of the 100 themes, with a broader subject than just this one pairing. Thank you!

* * *

><p><em>Beginning<em>

"We have a new student."

Grayish yellow eyes dart up. Whispers flit around the classroom like feathers.

There stands a student so handsome he could be called feminine. Long, auburn hair pulled back in a loose braid. Cool, calm and collected. There's background noise; according to Maria - sensei, he's a skilled duelist, too.

Her eyes meet his. Like a jewelry box – emerald meets gold with flecks of silver thrown in.

He smiles (because he wants to, or to gain her trust?) invitingly.

Two pink poppies bloom on her heart shaped face.

It was the beginning.

* * *

><p><em>Reflection<em>

Lucciano always thought he could see faint traces of himself when he looked at the Signer girl.

They were both the youngest members of their 'organizations' (for him, Yliaster; for her, the Signers). They were the same age. Heck, her hair matched the color of his eyes perfectly.

It was slightly eerie.

Both had parents who weren't around (though while Lucciano's were dead, her parents were just negligent). Both had an older brother figure.

Yet, there was a difference.

Ruka had friends who supported her and were there for her; Lucciano had just Jose and Placido.

He was slightly jealous.

* * *

><p><em>Alone<em>

The basic rule of any mission: Never leave the target alone.

Lucciano sees her walking by herself, her brother back in the classroom as Lucciano had arranged. Her head in the clouds, he watches her.

"Pull over."

The faint blush in her cheeks. He gives her the smile he had to practice in the mirror so long before the mission, because he had wondered if he had forgotten how to smile out of happiness.

The teal haired girl climbs in the car beside her crush and smiles.

A good rule in friendship: Make sure your friend isn't lonely.

* * *

><p><em>Almost<em>

Ruka thought she and Lucciano were an almost.

What almost was; if it hadn't turned out he was really the enemy. She thought if he hadn't been feigning his friendship with her, one day they could have been a couple. A happy couple, and he and Rua could have eventually gotten along.

No…

She knew she was being childish and foolish, fooling herself. There wasn't a possibility for an Emperor of Yliaster to be with a Signer. _Ever._

Ruka had to accept what Lucciano had shortly after he had met her: Lucciano wasn't her almost.

He was her _never._

* * *

><p><em>Pieces<em>

After her encounter with Lucciano, Ruka felt as if something inside of her was broken into pieces.

But she got through it. Rua helped pick up the pieces; as did Aki and Yusei. Even Jack had a hand in helping her, same with Crow.

She got better. She could go about without hurting so much.

Lucciano was also in pieces after his duel with the Signer girl, though he himself couldn't pin why. He would sit in his tall white throne many would protest was too big for him, his fists clenched.

No one picked up Lucciano's pieces.

* * *

><p><em>Spread Your Wings<em>

I can sense you. I don't know where I am, who I am, but I can sense you.

And I know what you're going to do, for the rest of your life.

Blame yourself. For everything.

You know what I'm asking you- no ordering you, to do now?

Forget it.

You'll dwell on it so much; you won't be able to see your future right in front of you. It'll be lost, like me.

Really – forget me. Cleanse your memories. I can't be the one who will bog you down.

Forget me, so you can spread your wings.

* * *

><p><em>Lucky<em>

That's what the other Signers are constantly telling her in different forms.

"You are very lucky to be alive."

She gets it. He's dangerous, he was sly and cunning, you could have been killed, and thank goodness you weren't, etcetera.

She was lucky to survive that duel with Lucciano. Lucky for her connections to the Spirit World, lucky the Crimson Dragon saved Rua.

But years after the Yliaster ordeal, she looks back on Lucciano, and the life he lived, and the things it taught her.

They tell her she's lucky to be alive. But she feels lucky to have met him.

The End

* * *

><p>AN: You probably noticed I left out a few. Anyway, I hope you all understand why I stopped _Facets_... Thank you for reading and reviewing!


End file.
